


Codenames

by blynninja



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x11 Spoilers, A.W.O.L. spoilers, Codenames, F/M, Felicity thinks about her new codename, Gen, Other, Spoilers, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity considers the codename Oliver provides for her in 4x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codenames

**Author's Note:**

> I watched A.W.O.L. the day after it premiered and had so many Felicity feels all afternoon that I had to type something. I sat down and punched out this little thing in about half an hour and decided to post it.  
> I have a few other Arrow projects started, but this it the first published one. It might be slightly AU or out of character for Felicity, but I had to get it out of my head.  
> Super short, if the word count didn't give it away. And I may or may not come back and edit this at some point--I just really wanted it written immediately.

Overwatch.

It had a really good ring to it, Felicity decided as she continued to guide the team from her chair.

It didn’t incorporate her wheelchair situation, for which, she discovered, she was glad.

Oliver had told her that her superpower was within her head, and while the codename didn’t exactly reference that, it still fit.

She had called herself their overlord after having learned of the PA system in the lair, and it made her smile to think that the first half of her official codename referenced that incident, regardless of its intentionality.

And really, she did watch out for the team, quite literally most of the time. Their access to satellites and traffic cameras and everything else meant that she could at least see heat signatures, if not actual footage, on most of their missions.

An overwatch, in military terms, was a unit set apart from another, observing terrain and giving support where needed, especially where enemy locations were concerned.

Felicity had figured that one out from listening to Dig talk about his time in the service, and she had liked the idea. She had forgotten about it until Oliver had brought it up as a codename.

The more she turned the name over in her head, the more she found she really liked it.

And the more she realized it really fit, and her past self could shut the hell up and go away, because this was who she was now: a team player, not some overly independent, angry hacker trying to do everything her own way.

Now Felicity had a team, and a goal that truly made her happy. She had real, wonderful friends who brought her joy and supported her when she needed it most, and she had a fiancé who loved her enough to stick it out with her through this trial.

Felicity didn’t need to be that person anymore.

Now it was time to be her team’s Overwatch, their fully committed support system.

She might have wheels now, and not be able to get out into the field, but she was with the team in a way that mattered more than being right at their sides—and damn it all if she wasn’t going to be the best Overwatch that had ever existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did Google Overwatch to figure out its exact significance and definition. And I really like it! It fits. And with Dig's military background, I figured I could throw in the fact that maybe he'd brought up the term at some point in some strategy conversation or something. Or I guess Oliver could know the term from his time "away," but whatev.


End file.
